


Movie Date Mayhem

by Bluetadpole



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Harassment, Incest, M/M, Nosy strangers, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole
Summary: Barley and Ian try to celebrate a special night with a great movie but run into a few bumps along the way
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Movie Date Mayhem

Winter made its home in the big city with its biting winds and light snowfall. The moon shone brightly in the twinkling night sky, illuminating all the night owls with its magical shine. Ian shifted slightly as he tried to get comfortable while standing on hard concrete, the night air was abuzz with activity as he waited in a line that was filled with people excited to enjoy the new midnight screening magical adventure based on ~The Manticore~. The little elf sighed fondly as Barley stood close by excitedly explaining the history of their honorary aunt Corey's life, his passionate speech and wild hand gestures captured everyone's attention especially young teens kids who adored magical stories. He gave a small awkward smile to the other movie goers as his older brother continued to talk while staring lovingly at Ian, surprising Barley with tickets for tonight's movie had been a good idea no matter how nervous it originally made him.

Usually his outgoing boyfriend took charge on their date plans but Ian wanted to make tonight special or at least try to make it memorable, it was their three month anniversary, to be honest he wasn't even sure if they where the type of couple to celebrate stupid events, like monthivesivery but just in case he wanted to make sure their date was special. Originally the plan was to calmly suggest watching the action movie together, maybe even figure out if he thought today was important or not, but Ian had spent too long stuttering and blushing when Barley stepped up and asked if it was a bros bonding moment and he just went along with it. Either way bro bonding had quickly turned into a date anyways.

Before he could get too lost in his head, a strong arm quickly yanked him into a headlock. "Barrlleyy" he rasped out as he tried to squirm his way out of the tight hold. 

"Doth fare Iandore find my grand tale lacking, or are ye testing your mental strengths in the swamp of Despair?" he joked out as he stood firm against the squirming elf in his arms.

Ian rolled his eyes as he continued to try wiggling his way out before giving up the fight and just resting against his capture "Your story is fine Barley i'm just thinking, that's all" 

He yelped loudly as he was suddenly released around the neck before he was caught again by the waist this time. He twisted around to face his quest partner as he felt a finger poke him in the forehead.

"Don't get too stuck up here, life will pass you by" he smiled as Ian pouted up at him while rubbing his forehead.

"I enjoy life just fine Barley, we can't all live on the edge" 

"You could have more fun if you trusted your gut"

"Trusting my gut ends up with us running from the cops"

Barley chuckled as one of his hands slowly trailed down Ian's side hesitantly as if not to startle the little elf, he seemed ready to continue bickering about trusting his instincts but stopped as he was harshly shoved from behind. Ian tripped over his own feet in surprise as he felt Barley slam into his side. The only thing keeping him from completely toppling onto the floor was strong hands tightly gripping his hips. They paused for a moment, bright eyes locked on one another as a wave of shared love seemed to pass through them, Barley was unintentionally dipping Ian for his protection before quickly righting the both of them as matching blushes graced both of their cheeks.

The large elf crushed his little brother to his chest while glaring at the strange cyclops who had pushed them in the first place, Ian felt more than heard the low growl that escaped Barley's throat. A pink blush burned brightly across his face as he took a moment to enjoy the close embrace, his fingers tightening around the edges of his jean vest as he nuzzled closer to the broad chest in hopes of soothing the semi peeved elf holding him close. 

"You ok Ian?" he worried as he gave his little boyfriend a quick glance over.

"Im fine Bar, you caught me pretty quick" he chuckled out before frowning as he caught the look the larger elf was still giving the stranger who shoved them.

"Baarrleeyy pleasseee let it go"

“He should watch where he's going”

"Barley seriously, please just let it go, it was probably an accident"

"C'mon Ian accident or not he should have at least said sorry"

"Barley! Just let it go, it's not that serious alright" he pleaded while slowly pulling away from the tight hold.

Barley frowned slightly before shaking off the incident. Tonight was supposed to be a fun night, no need to piss Ian off because he was being overprotective. They were slowly moving up in line in silence, the loving mood dispersing leaving an awkward silence. He sighed softly as he glanced over at Ian who was still looking away. He went to apologize before jumping a little when he felt thin fingers graze the back of his hand, he glanced over again to see a small smile and pink blush lighting up on his boyfriends cute face, the fingers teasingly grazed his hand again before pulling away once more. Barley grinned as he caught the nibble fingers skirting along his palm for the third time.

“Gotcha babe” he chuckled out as he pulled the smaller elf closer to plant a loud mushy kiss on his dusty pink cheeks. Ian scrunched his face up in mild amused disgust at the overly slobbery kiss, he turned away from the kiss in embarrassment as Barley continued to litter his now flaming red face in over affectionate kisses. He could hear happy chuckles escape his oaf of a brother as he finally stopped placing kisses on his face, Barley lifted their collapsed hands together and placed a final kiss on the Ian's semi cold hand like a knight kissing his princess.

“Even though you feel kinda like a glacier creature from the icy death land, our burning heart's fire keeps me warm.”

“That's so cheesy Barley”

“Ya love it you nerd” he grinned out as he leaned close for another kiss. Ian rolled his eyes while smiling, he gave Barley a quick kiss before he pulled his hands away to wrap them around each other. 

The small elf gently rubbed his fingers together in hopes to bring more feeling to them than just a bitter chill, he really should have listened to their mother when she warned him to grab gloves, a rough cough caught his attention as he looked up at his now silent boyfriend who was still grinning like a mad man next to him. Ian raised his eyebrow as he smiled in amusement, he watched Barley look at him pointedly before feeling fingers graze his side, he slowly looked down to see a large palm covered by a black finger less gloves waiting for something.

Ian felt like his face was on fire, he could feel the warmth in his cheeks spread all the way to his ears again, he had just finished getting rid of his blush and of course here came his stupidly handsome boyfriend to bring it back again full force. He shot a light glare to the large elf as he heard a chuckle coming from beside him before it was covered by a fake cough. Barley continued to poorly cover his chuckles as the urge to tease Ian grew stronger, he froze like an ice sculpture once he felt soft fingers finally lace with his own again. He released a breath that he didn't even know he was holding as his nerves finally started to seep out of him, a large thumb gentle rubbed circles into the pale skin slowly warming up. With a sharp tug he had Ian up close to him once again as he took the chance to start a soft conversation into the pretty ear near him, while also enjoying the gorgeous blush that had failed to leave his little brother face yet.

“You know we should teach you a fire spell, like flame infernar, it'll keep you from freezing to death whenever winter hits” he joked out as they continued to follow along the moving line.

“Barley that's a terrible idea what if I accidentally start a fire”

“No way bro you're like a master wizard you could totally do the spell, plus we could always practice with a fire extinguisher nearby” he explained as he took the chance to pay for their tickets while distracting his little brother with compliments about his magic skills. The two continued to joke and laugh as they made their way into the theater, they made their way over to the snack bar where Ian pointed out cheese chips. He was determined to buy his brother’s favorite junk food before going to see the movie, he wasn't expecting for them to be roughly shoved again from behind, large arms quickly snapped around his waist to keep him sturdy as Barley stopped them from falling over again. They both snapped their heads in the direction of the strange red cyclops waiting behind them, he glared at the happy couple as if daring them to say anything. Barley glared back as he clutched Ian close to him, the smaller elf frowned as he gently patted the arm wrapped around his waist. His glare was weaker then Barley's but he was still just as pissed about being pushed around.

“Barley I'm fine” his statement seemed to drain a little tension out of the larger elfs shoulders, the only response he got was a nod that he felt in his back where his older brother was nuzzling close. Protectiveness flared inside him as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of Ian's neck before ignoring the asshole behind them. There was no need to ruin their night arguing with jerks. The two snuggled close together in silence as they got their snacks. Barley rested his head on Ian's shoulder as he tried to pass his wallet over to pay, it was waved away as Ian paid for all of their food.

“I got it Barley, you took care of the tickets” he explained as his brother smiled and placed a thankful kiss against the side of his face. They both ignored the loud scoff behind them as they turned to walk away, it wasn't till Ian heard the voice behind them talk that he made them stop.

“God look at that gross brute, how does a nerd like that end up with a cute twink, he's probably a shitty screw up of a boyfriend”

Barley scrambled to grab all the snacks Ian unexpectedly shoved into his arms, he watched his brother turn to the stranger who had been bugging them. Anger flared high in the little mage as he stepped closer to the dick of a cyclops, ready to give him a piece of his mind. He's usual anxiety towards strangers and nerves drowned away as hot rage boiled his blood. Too many people thought it was ok to insult his brother without really knowing how great he really was. No one got away with insulting his sweetheart of a boyfriend in front of him, not if he had anything to say about it. 

“No he’s not! Barley is an amazing person who’s always been there for me no matter what! Even when I’m annoyed with him or upset or or when I’m ignoring him he always has my back through thick and thin! Doing everything he can to find a solution to our problem or just to make me happy! He’s a great person with an amazing knowledge for anything historically and I’m lucky to be with such an amazing guy! The only shitty thing here is your unnecessary opinions about a relationship that doesn't concern you! And last time I checked no one asked about what you thought! Maybe if you want to avoid being a 'shitty screw up' you won’t bother or push around strangers just because you have some type of made up ideas in your head!”

Once he was done he quickly snatched Barley's large palm before dragging them away, they had already wasted enough time and he didn't want to be near the crowd that had formed around them during his speech anymore. He half dragged half pulled him to the auditorium where their movie would be starting before yelping loudly when he was suddenly pulled back just to be caught in a surprising kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he registered the passionate kiss from his loving boyfriend. The chips around them loudly crunched as the two ignored the falling bags to enjoy the electric lip lock session. He was pinned against one of the theater's walls as a lite up poster poked into his back. He clutched the denim covered collar of his brother as they pressed closer together, leaving no room in between their bodies as rough hands slipped into the back of his shirt to grasp his hips. They roughly separated as the need to breathe overwhelmed them, all they could hear was their raspy pants for a few moments before Barley leaned back down to catch his lips again in another heated kiss. The continued the loving make out session before Ian began to pull away, he gently nipped his Barley's chapped lips as he leaned back on his heels.

“We need to get to the movie Bar” he happily signed out. 

“Forget the movie, that back there was amazing, I forget how hot you get when you tell someone off” he purred out as he gave Ians puffy lips another rough kiss.

Ian blushed brightly as he kissed back before pulling away again “Please please don't remind me, I-I didn't mean to lose my cool, he was just so rude and and I can't stand people who treat you like that, you deserve better you know? 

“So hot” he mumbled as he pressed their foreheads together “Thanks sir Ian I appreciate you standing up for my honor, what a brave and courageous wizard” 

Ian rolled his eyes at his dorky boyfriend statement as he pulled away, he placed one last quick kiss to his quest partners grinning face before leaning down to pick up their fallen chips. Barley helped pick up the rest before sliding one of his thick arms around the thin waist of his heart flame and leading them inside towards their seats.

“So what's this movie going to be about again” he teased as they settled in their chairs

“Sir Iandore you shock me this movie is going to be a work of art describing the intense and perilous battles the Manticore has fought in. It'll be heart touching as it goes into her rigorous childhood before she learned the true glory of warrior-hood, we'll learn about her first battles and how she started up her glorious tavern well before it became the kiddie place” he excitedly explained while his bright eyes shimmered in the low light.

Ian smiled at his overly energetic boyfriend “Before it burnt down right? Which we definitely did not help with?” he joked out.

Barley grinned back “Hey we didn't really start it you know? We just helped her back on her path?” he nervously explained while rubbing the back of his neck. Ian shook his head in amusement before turning to face the screen.

“Oh Ian! I forgot to show you the best part about going to this movie” he loudly exclaimed while ignoring the shushing strangers around him. Ian raised his eyebrow in wonder as he watched the larger elf shift a bit before moving his arm rest up leaving nothing in between them. 

“Ta daaa” he laughed out as he pointed out the empty space between them.

“The great part is a moving arm rest? Oh man Barley” amusement shimmered in his amber eyes

“Eh anything that gets you closer to me is exciting” he happily explained before tossing him arm onto his little mages chair

Ian gave him a sweet smile as he settled comfortably against his brother's side, he felt the large arm wrap around him keeping him warm as they shared snacks while the movie started up. A warm kiss was placed at the top of his curly hair as he heard a barely there whisper from above him

“Happy three months baby” Ian grinned as he snuggled closer, he wouldn’t have heard the whisper if he wasn’t so in tune with Barley. He turned his head up to plant a small kiss against his chin before turning to settle back down for the movie. They both had matching grins as they snuggled close sharing snacks and watching their honorary aunts life unfold in front of their very eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys the fic! Id love to hear if anyone really liked itttt!!!! Hope everyone is having a great day/night!!!!


End file.
